I'll Protect You This Time!
by UnicornEmoLove
Summary: A Cute Renzou X Rin FF! Rin have had strange dreams lately, Blue flames that surrounds him and screams that echos. Everyone is dead, only he and Blackie is alive! Will these dreams come true or are they just nightmares? And how will he react on a love confession from his one and only true friend? Bad Summary, me know! Please R&R my sweet Moe angels!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all!**

**Firstly; no, I have not stopped writing'' This is not what I Expected'', I'm waiting to get more Reviews but I still write it, you'll have two chapters next time, I think...**

**Secondly; I wanted to write a new FF while I wait or I'll think I go crazy ... So this is a little pastime!**

**So therefore, a love story between Renzou and Rin from Blue Exorcist. I will write from both of their perspectives of this love story. This FF has a little to do with manganese or anime, but if you have not seen or read it will be spoiler (a little anyway!)**

**Bold: Screaming**

_Italic: Thinking or flashback or whispering_

Underline: Emphasis

* * *

**Ren's P.O.V**

'' Renzou ... can you still love me? '' The tone of his voice said that he could give up everything, as if there was no light left in the world except for me. I, who have loved him from the first time I laid my eyes on him. Now he stood here ... blue light danced dangerously around him and one crooked step can mean more than death, it can mean to break up with the one I love. One step, two steps, I put my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. Despite his blue flames, who danced on his body, did not hurt. There was no burning sensation, you could just feel the warmth and love.

'' Even if the sun goes out, I will love you regardless. I do not care about what you are because I fell in love with you, your personality, your smile, your bright blue eyes, your body and simply the hole of you! Rin, I do not care if you're a demon! I will love you forever! '' I kissed his soft lips, what I said was the truth, I love him no matter who or what he is. Rin will be mine and only mine the rest of his life!

_**~.^.~.^.~.^.~**_

**Rin's P.O.V**

Darkness, it was all I saw when I opened my eyes that morning, I could hear Blackie and Yuukio breathe slowly, which was a sign that they are still asleep. I checked the clock that stood on the desk, it was 5:47 in the morning and how hard I tried, I could not fall asleep again. I sat up and got out of bed, on light feet, I took my uniform and Kurikara (my sword .. katana .. whatever!) And stalked out of the room.

It was still dark outside when I left the dorm. I had done breakfast, but put it in the fridge to Yuukio when he wakes up. Even though it was dark, it was not cold, it was warm fans of air, it may be because summer is coming and winter's cold chill is disappearing. To be honest, I just want to go to bed again, but I can not ... I've been having strange dreams lately and that's why I couldn't go back to sleep again, I wanted to sleep but the dreams keep waking me up over and over again. It's always the same dreams or those that is just like them. I see blood, bodys lying on the floor, lifeless and violent blue flames that surrounds me. The first time I had those dreams I could only see it, but as time passed I started to feel it and soon I could hear it as well. I could hear those screams, screams that was so familiar that they hurt inside me. And the bodies started to gain shapes and colors and now I could see them, it was my friends. Shiemi, Bon, Eye brow (Izumo), Konekomaru, Ren (Shima Renzou), Yuukio and Takara ( The guy with that doll ). The only one that still stood beside me was Blackie, my flames didn't seem to hurt him, I wonder why? Blackie might be from Gehenna, but if he could resist my flames or not, I'm not sure of. I was so lost in my on thoughts I almost tripped over a bush, I was almost walking in a bow, I haven't notice that!

_**~.^.~.^.~.^.~**_

When I stumbled inside the classroom I was knocked over by something big, heavy and warm. My head started spinning when I sat up, I looked down and to my surprise it was Shima! He had his arms around my waist, I was in total shock until I hear someone yell from a bit inside the classroom.

'' **Shima! What the hell do you think you're doing?** '' Bon's hard and angry voice echoed thru the classroom and out in the hall, it was so loud that it could break something. I looked down on Shima, he was pouting and didn't listen to Bon's angry screams and yells.

'' **Let go of him! Haven't I already made it clear not to go near him? He's dangerous!** '' Shima turned his head to Bon, looked at him and then.. he did the most childish thing ever... he stretched out his tongue against Bon.

'' **You're such an asshole, Bon! Rin is my friend!** ''

'' **He's a Demon! Satans Son, God damnit**! '' that hurted a bit.

'' **Who cares about that?** '' What was I suppose to do? I was just sitting there with Shima and Bon that was walking angry up towards us. They where arguing over me. I don't know what I should do, I was just sitting there, staring at them both. When I finally got my sense to move, I did what my body wanted and what my brain had forbidden. I put my arms around Shima and hugged him, ever since they saw my blue flames they had ignored me and I thought it would be better that way, but when I heard them fight like this and how much Shima protected me I became so happy, so happy that I wanted to hug him. It must have caught him off guard because he jumped when he felt my armes around him.

'' **What the fuck do you think you're doing, Demon boy?** '' Bon's harsh words didn't caught my ears, all I could hear was Shima's word over and over again, '' Rin is my friend! ''. I still had a friend!

'' _Thank you, thank you so much..._ '' I whispered into Shimas ear, I tighten my grip around him, afraid Bon would take him away from me and I don't wanna be alone once again.

_**Ren P.O.V**_

I and Bon was in class, much earlier then anyone else, why? Because I wanted to talk to him about something. There is one thing everyone else don't know about us, except for Konekomaru.

'' What do you want to talk about? '' Bon asked, I could tell he was sleepy, but I didn't want to wake the whole dorm or talk to him after school, so now was the only time I could actually talk to him.

'' Bon, I've been thinking... '' I started, how could I tell him this? Will he hate me? I guess he will, but I can't pretend any longer.

'' About? '' Bon yawned wide and leaned back in his chair.

'' I want to break up... '' I whispered so low that it almost sounded like a mumble. Bon stoped in the middle of another yawn and looked at me.

'' huh? Come again? '' Shiiit! What should I do? Should I pretend I said something else? No! I need to do this!

'' Bon, I want to break up! I've... I've found someone else! '' And for those that haven't notice anything yet, yes, the big pervert Shima is gay! Problem? Bon just stared at me, like I just puked up a pink elephant on a unicycle! I got nervous, I finally told him and he just sits there! Once I loved him more then ever, but that was until I met him! His wavy navie colored hair, his light blue eyes was so beautiful you could drown in them, his personality was really childish, cute and cool, I couldn't do anything but to fall right there and then. But when I saw those blue flames on that day, I thought that it was a end on my feelings! I thought I would hate him for not telling me.. I mean, us, who he was! Rage, anger and sorrow filled me, I just.. just wanted to slap him! (girlish, I know) But when I saw him again, I saw so much sorrow in his blue eyes, I just couldn't hate him! He might be half demon and satans son, but I don't care! I love him!

'' W-what?! Why! Shima what are you talking about! '' Bon was wide awake now, I could hear it in his voice, but I didn't dare to look him in the eyes. I heard him stand up from his chair and walk over to me. I looked at him, anger, fear and sorrow was filling his eyes, I know that Bon loves me, alot! But I can't love him anymore... I was in love with Okumura Rin, Son of Satan!

'' You heard me... I love someone else. I'm not in love with you anymore, I'm sorry! '' Bon slammed his fist into the desk and I could hear small crack noises. I froze on the spot, not able to move or look away, Bon was always scary when he was mad.

'' W-who is it.. Is it.. Izumo? Takara? Yuukio?... Damnit Shima! Who is it? '' He didn't sound so angry now, but when I tell him he'll totally flipp! And I don't want him to bad mouth Rin more then he already does.

'' It's.. It's Rin... '' It was like lightning had hit Bon two times in the head 'coz his face was first sad, then shocked and then red with anger. I took two steps back, to make sure he wouldn't hit me. He lifted his fist and Wham! I heard a cracking noice and I looked at the desk, it was slowly shaking then it fell to pieces. Bon was pissed of! Darkness hid his eyes and I could see veins pop out on his forehead and neck, I never seen Bon this mad!

'' _**Rin...** _'' he growled low. I nodded, to afraid to speak a single word

'' _**Why...?** _'' Bon was no shaking in madness, his fists was clamped shut at his sides. I gulped and took a large breath.

'' I don't know why, I just know that I love him very deeply '' Of course I do know why, but Bon doesn't need to know why I love Rin so much. I felt my hands curled into fists while I tried to hold focus and tried not to yell at Bon.

'' **He's a fucking Demon! He is Satans son for fuck sake! Are you out of your fucking mind?** '' Bon yelled loudly. His eyes was blood shot and the veins on his forehead was pumping blood hard and fast.

'' **I don't care! I love him!** '' I shouted back at him.

'' **For fuck sake! You'll get burn!** '' Bon grabbed Shima by the shirts neck and lifted him a little from the ground.

'' _**No I won't! Rin would never!**_ ''

'' **And how can you know? He's a fucking demon!** ''

'' Because I can tell! Rin's a good guy and that's why I love him! '' Bon threw me down on the ground hard. I hit my back and butt pretty hard but it didn't hurt for long. Now I was bit scared, Bon had never hurt me before, he was always so gentle and kind, I stood up slowly, I stumbled a bit on my up nothing more. I was about to run away when I heard the door open and I saw Rin. I threw myself into his arms, making him to fall over. I hugged him tight didn't want to let go of him! He was my savior at that time, he saved me from crying and sobbing on the toilet. I didn't hate Bon, but I was scared of him! How could I ever have loved him?

_**~.^.~.^.~.^.~**_

_**((Author note: Since you already know what happens I jumped a little))**_

I could feel Rins arms go around me and he hugged me tight. I cuddled closer to him, draw in his wonderful scent thru my nose. I heard how Bon stormed pass us and out of the classroom. I don't know how long me and Rin was sitting in the door opening before he spoke.

'' _is it true? That I'm still your friend?_ '' He whispered softly and it almost sounded like he was going to cry. I felt his arms tighten more around me. I smiled.

'' _Yes, it is true!_ '' I heard small sobs come from him. I pulled away from him so I could look at him, he had small tears in his eyes. I smiled and dragged him into my lap and hugged him once again while I tried to calm him down.

'' From now on, I'll be the one protecting you! I won't leave your side! '' His sobs stopped. He looked up at me with cloudy eyes from all those tears.

'' _Even if I'm-_ ''

'' Yes, even if you're satans son '' I cut him of and then I saw something that was really cute. Rin was smiling wide and he chuckled softly. Shit I just can't hold back... I kissed his cheek. Then I froze once more '' Shit! Now I've done it! '' I thought and looked down at Rin. He was blushing! Omg! He is sooo Cute~! He cuddled closer to my cheast, saying;

'' Just a little longer, let's stay like this '' I Smiled.

'' Yeah, I would like that ''

* * *

_**Ha! I like this beginning Coz it's cute, sad and a bit weird I guess...**_

_**But guys, don't hate me if it's not funny, I really suck at writing funny stories... -.-''**_

_**Anyways if you liked it or not, leave a Review and please go and check my other story '' This is not what I expected ''**_

_**Love you all my moe Angels~! *Heart***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a short chapter ...**_  
_**But hope you like it!**_  
_**R & R**_  
_**Tell me what to write about next * heart ***_

* * *

**_Ren's P.O.V_**

After what happened this morning, Bon didn't talk to me, I didn't mind of course, I had Rin! He was smiling and even laughing, he hadn't done that for so long and boy, what I missed his laugh. Everyone else in the class looked at me like I was a mad man, except from Yuukio~Sensei and Takara that never show any facial expression at all ( just like Bella from Twillight! ). Yuukio~Sensei, even if he didn't show it, he was happy that his brother was finaly happy again, I could tell from the way he looked at us. I always make sure that Rin is near me, I'm not gonna let him out of sight, you never know sometimes.. Rin can space out sometimes and what if he falls down the stairs or something! I guess I'm just worring to much, but what if he bumps into Bon! I know he won't hold back then, he'll do much more then just hurting him, that's for sure! I haven't told Rin any of this of coures, I don't want him to know my feelings, not yet at least...

'' ...ma.. ima... oy! ''

'' **Shima-Kun!** '' I jumped out from my daydreaming, I got so scared I fell down from the chair. I was sitting in the front row with Rin and now I was on the floor, looking up at a cute and curious Rin.

'' Nee Shima-Kun, whatcha doing on the floor? '' Rin had his hands on the edge on my chair and was looking down on me, God damnit for being so cute!

'' Because you scared the shit out me! That's why! '' Rin brust into a big grin. '' _**Cute, cute, cute, cute, God Damnit! Stop being so freaking cute!**_'' I thought loudly to myself.

'' Well I just wanted to say that class is over '' he was still grining, I stood up and brushed myself of.

'' Hey, Shima! Come shop with me! '' Rin burst out suddenly. Now I just stood there and with a stupid exprecion I guess because Rin was laughing and pointing at me.

'' What do you wanna buy? '' I asked, he got quiet, but not for long.

'' Food! '' he exclaimed happily. I signed, but I was happy, I could spend time with him and that was the most important.

'' Okay, let's go! ''

_**~.^.~.^.~.^.~**_

We walked down the street in silents, I hade nothing to say anyways, I was just happy I could walk by his side once more. I wonder why I'm not even a little afraid of him, was it because I love him so much? I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, he was smiling up to the sky, his Kurikara was hanging on his shoulder and his hands was swaing by his sides, I wanted to hold his hand and feel his warmth flod thru me. I looked up at the sky, I was daydreaming so much that I didn't notice that Rin was gone. I walk a bit more until I walk into a trafic pole, _**''Crap, that hurts''**_I rubbed my nose '' _**But wait... where's Rin?**_ '' I lost him! Fucking shit!

_**~.^.~.^.~.^.~**_

_** Rin's P.O.V**_

'' **Shima.. Shima where are you? Shima answer me..!** '' I shouted out, why didn't I understand that I would loose him if I spaced out.I heard steps coming up from behind me, I thought it was Shima so I turned around with a wide smile only to get dissepointed. Bon was walking right up to me, he looked angry, more then usually that is. I don't know how it happen, but suddenly I was on the pushed into a wall, my feet wasn't touching the ground.

'' _**You dirty little thief! Give Renzou back!**_'' he whispered hard. I couldn't do anything. I tried to struggle my way out of his grip, but is was no point! He wasn't going to let go that fast. I kicked at his leg as hard I could, but no reaction what so ever, he was staying strong.

'' **Give him back!** '' I was stunned.

'' G-Give w-w-who b-back? '' I stuttered. What could I do other then stutter at that moment. Bon scared the living shit out of me and I'm powerless. '' _Ren... S-s-save m-me.._ '' wait... Why did I want Shima to save me? And why did I call him Ren in my head? All this made me blush madly, and well, Bon did not like that. He hit me hard in the wall and all the air escaped me! I felt more weak then ever when I gasped for air.

'' **Don't fuck with me! You know who I'm talking about! **'' He roared, his eyes was blood shot and his pupils was as small as fruitflys. If I didn't know better, I would think he had rabies. I felt my eyes going dizzy and my arms sloped down my sides, thru my blury eyes I could see Bon raise his fist behind his head like he was going to punch me, I think he was going to. '' _Ren... P-p-please s-s-save m-me..._ '' and before I blacked out I heard:

'' **Rin!** '' that voice... and then everything went black.

_**Ren's P.O.V**_

I was running along the street we just walked. I was panicking, totally panicking, even more when I see a bug! Then I suddenly heard a voice, an angry male voice that sounded like... Bon! '' **Shit! He found Rin before me!** '' I hurried down the street and followed the voice. When I found them Bon had Rin pressed up against the wall, his eyes about to close and his handes just hanged there and doing nothing, not trying to fight back or anything. '' _**Fuck!**_ '' Then I saw Bon lift his fist behind his head, '' **No... he's not gonna.. is he?** ''

'' **Rin! **'' Bon stoped in his movement and turned his head, he looked a bit frighten.

'' _Ren.._ ''

'' _Put him down..._ '' Bon looked at me, I think he didn't hear me. I felt the anger build up in me.

'' _I said.._ **Put my Rin down! **'' I roared and sprinted towards Bon. I raised my fist and then fleash meet fleash and I could see Bon let go of Rin and I caught him before his head hit the ground. I held him to my cheast and slowly rocked back and forth to calm my nerves. ''_ Shit... Rin could have gotten hurt because I was stupid enough to let him out of my sight..._ '' I could feel tears burn in my eyes. Shit, shit, shit!

'' _Ren..._ '' Rin voice was weak but I could hear it perfectly.

'' _Rin.. I-I'm s-sorry... B-becasue of me.. you almost got hurt.._ '' I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Rin raised his hand and put it on my cheek and wiped away my tears. He lifted his head and kissed my cheek, he smiled at me.

'' _Ren, I wished that you would come and save me ... '' _Rin's voice began to regain his strength, I smiled at him and his words were so friendly and cute that I could only blush and support the head against Rin's hand that was still on my cheek.

'' So I did, I came and saved you! ''

'' Yes, yes you did... Ren, I'm a bit tired... ''

'' It's okay, I'll carry you back to your dorm '' He smiled and then his eyes slowly closed. I stood up, with Rin in my arms, bridal style of course. I walked pass where Bon, he looked up at me, sorrow and hurt in his eyes. I glared at him.

'' **Don't. Ever. Tought. Rin. AGAIN! And. If . You. Do... I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!** '' and I was deadly serious, no one will ever get to tought my Rin without **MY** permission. I walked away with Bon's horrified facial expression looking at me, like I was a mad dog!

_**~.^.~.^.~.^.~**_

I laid Rin on his bed, he was sleeping soundly. He looked so cute, like always! I kissed his forehead and whispered;

'' My you be smiled upon '' I was just about to leave when I heard a wimper that sounded like my name, I turned around, Rin was sitting up with his armed outstretched.

'' _D-don't l-leave..._ '' He begged, he looked so innocent and cute. I walked over to him and embraced him, I could feel his hands grab my shirt tightly, it was like, if he would let go of me, I would turn into air or something like that.

'' I won't, I'll stay ''

'' _P-please.. s-sleep next t-to m-me_ '' He begged into my shoulders, '' _**Omfg! He's so cute!**_ ''

'' okay '' I laided down next to him, I did still have him in my arms, he shakes a bit, probably after what happened with Bon.

'' _Hey Rin... I Love you!_ '' I whispered low.

'' Huh? ''

'' Nothing, sleep now '' I said, smiling.

'' o-oh, okay ''

* * *

**You know you love this chapter!  
It's too cute not to like!  
In any case, thank you for reading!  
My sweet Moe Angels!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys... Um, todays chapter is a bit different, but it's still ultra cute!**_

_**I have a surprice for you all!**_

_**Don't hate it, please! **_

_**Love you all!**_

* * *

_**Rin's P.O.V**_

Darkness, but not only darkness but a light far, far away. Maybe if I reached out I could get it and if I could get it, then maybe I would be able to get out of here, just maybe. I reached to get it, but I couldn't get it,why was I falling in the first place? Or I was more like floating or even sinking, yeah that's it, I'm sinking, but why? I sank lower and lower until I was laying on the ground, that's when I heard the screams! Painful, fearful and hurtful screams ecohed around me, I wanted to cover my ears and stop listening, but I couldn't move anything. Fear took it's hold of me when I could make out what the scream said.

'' _Murderer... Liar... You killed us all... traitor... death... die! _'' I wanted to scream, cry and run, I didn't want to just lay here and listen to all this. I wasn't a murderer! I was afraid! '' _Stop... I'm not.. stop! You're lying!_ '' I screamed in my head.

'' _**We're... because.. you...**_ '' The screams countined. '' **_No! That's a lie!_** '' I scream in my head over and over again, but never how loud I yeeled, they couldn't hear me.

'' _Kill.. him..._ **let's Kill Him! **'' They screamed and now I was really afraid! was this real or just a dream? Help me someone! I tried to struggle out of what keept me prisoned. '' _**No! I don't want this! Stop!**_ '' Arms came out from everywhere and started to pull in my clothes, hair and tail. It hurt so much and I was so scared, I couldn't do anything! I could hear them rip of my clothes and felt how the hands started to pull in my skin and it hurt so much! '' _**Stop, please!**_ '' I cried out in my head.

'' **Rin!... ak.. up!** '' That light, it started to move and come closer.

'' **Rin! Wake up! God Damnit, Wake up!** '' Ren's voice ecohed around me and the light came closer, wait... that wasn't a light, it was a person. '' _**Ren!**_ '' The shiny person coming right to me was Ren! The hands that had pulled in my skin was scared of by the light. As soon Ren tought me I woke up!

_**~.^.~.^.~.^.~**_

'' **Rin.. Rin! Wake up!** '' my eyes shot open and I stared right into Ren's frighten face. I couldn't help it, I tossed myself into Ren's arms and started to cry. If Ren hadn't saved me at that moment I would probably feel the pain from being pulled at. He put hims arms around me and rocked us back and forth. I was so scared! I could only cry into his cheast and let him take care of me and I begged to God that it I never would have a nightmare again. My heart was beating so fast and so lound I think Ren heard it.

'' _Are you okay?_ '' He whispered, he sounded really worried and sad.

'' _I'm fine..*sniff* as long... *hick* I have you.. *sniff* with me_ '' I whispered into his cheast, cuddeling closer to him, just to amke sure he wouldn't let go of me.

'' _Then I'll be with you, always!_ '' Pain.. but also happiness, that was what I felt when he said that to me. Happiness that I knew he wouldn't lie to me and pain.. well I might lose him one day and.. I don't want that. I want us to stay together, forever! I want Ren to always be a part of my life, to hold me when I'm sad, to cheer me up when I'm mad and to laugh with me when I'm happy. To never let go of the person you care the most of, so I'm not gonna do that either.

'' _Stay by me... forever_! '' He smiled, I sort of felt it, but how, I don't know...

'' _Always and forever!_ '' He lifted my head up and looked me into my eyes, I sort of wished that he would kiss me. Not only on the cheek, but a real kiss. Like he read my mind, he slowly leand forward and pressed his soft lips against mine. I felt my tears stop running down my cheeks and my sobs stoped.

'' _Taste a bit salty... I like it_ '' he whispered and licked his lip a bit, I blushed like a mad man.

'' _R-Ren..._ '' I stuttered out and leaning forward and kissed those perfect pink lips. I just couldn't stop kissing him, I was sitting in his lap with my arms around his neck and kissing him, it felt like we where a couple, and.. I didn't mind!

'' _Rin.. I-I... I'm i-in.._ '' Ren stuttered, he was nervous but he still kissed me back. I pulled away from our passionate kiss and looked him in the eyes.

'' _yes..?_ ''

'' _Rin, I lov-_ '' and then someone burst into the door! We both jumed at least 3 meters high. In the door stod... Bexi! **(( Authors note! Bexi is a OC that is suppose to be my friend, I asked about her opinion and well... this is what happens xD I hope you will like her)) **Bexi is a petite girl with shoulder length hair, it's really dark purple and cherry red tips. Her taste in clothes is rather boyish, if I must say so and there is a reason to why she interfered Ren in the middle of sentence and I sure wanna here it. And well she's also... sort of my friend, I guess, I only haven't mention her before and that has also a reason behind it.

'' Bexi... You scared the crap out of us... '' I signed and sweatdroped. She laughed and made a pirouette where she stood.

'' Well.. I was worried about you and came looking! '' her smile went almost from ear to ear. I signed again.

'' What do you want? '' I asked bordly so she could go away and leave me and Ren alone again. I just wanted to hear what he was going to tell me! God, why did she come at such a bad timing?

'' Well... '' She put her finger on her lip, she always does that when she thinks.

'' Ah! I got it! You didn't show up for class so Yuukio got worried and asked me to come look for you! '' She smiled and point ed with her finger upwards.

'' yeah, yea- what? We missed school? ''

'' Mhm! '' She smiled aand nodded '' it's about 17:30 in the afternoon ''

'' **WHAT!** '' Both me and Ren burst out! Oh God! Yuukio is going to kill me! and then I would be having detention with Shura! My heart droped and I slumped my head on Ren's shoulder. I'm dead.. for real this time...

* * *

_**What's new?**_

_**Bexi: Hello my name is Bexi and I'm going to be in this story from now on, please take care of me**_

_**Author: Please, Present yourself properly! *hits head***_

_**Bexi: My Name is Bexi Nakame and I'm 15 years old! *bows* I'm 1,55 cm long and weighs 53 kg *Get hit in the head again! ***_

_**Author: Idiot! I girl never says how much she weighs! **_

_**Bexi: * Rubs head * Anyways, my hobbies are sports, anime, music and Yaoi! **_

_**Author: *Sigh* Anyways, Please take care of her, she is childish and always over happy!**_

_**Rin: Whatcha doing?**_

_**Bexi: Rin! *Hugs***_

_**Renzou: Hey! Stay away from my Rin!**_

_**Author: *Sigh* Please R&R! *nocies in the bakround***_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Guess who's back~!_**

**_That's right, I am!_**

**_Have you missed me much?_**

**_So I wanted to wright something sexy, so I did!_**

**_Here is some Lemon/Lime for you_**

* * *

**_Ren's P.o.V_**

When we got to the classroom, Yuukio-Sensei was really mad at us, apparently we had been sleeping a whole day! Rin and I just stood there, taking the lecture Yuukio gave us. But I couldn't care less; because Rin was holding my hand, our fingers were tangled together and I just loved the feeling of his warm hands.

'' You two can go now '' Yuukio sigh and made a waving motion against the door, Rin dragged me with him. I could see that Yuukio was looking at our hands and then shacked his head, smiling. When we got out to the country he turned to face me, he looked kind of serious.

'' Nee, Shim- Renzou… Back then… you were going to say something, what was it? '' Rin looked me dead in the eye. I was scared; I have to admit it, to confess now, here! That is fucking scaring.

'' _Rin… I don't know… what to say…. Will you hate me, if I say… the truth? _'' I was really scared now; I don't know what to do, should I tell him or just lie? But to lie at this point, it's pointless, don't you think?

'' Hate you? Why would I hate you? Ren, I don't understand? **Tell me!** '' Rin grabbed my shirt and hold onto it tight. I looked at him with a pained expiration. I bit my lip and looked down, avoiding Rin gaze upon me. I warped my arms around him and hugged him tight, I rested me head in the crook of his neck.

'' _Rin…_ '' I whispered.

'' _Yes… Renzou_ ''

'' Rin… I … Lo- … For so long I've be- … '' I couldn't get my words out, I was shaking and trembling so much. I had to say it now or else it would never be done. I took a deep breath and said;

'' **Rin I Lov-** '' more I couldn't say because I heard.

'' **RIN!** Are you alright? '' No other then Bexi shouted as she ran up to us.

**_Rin's P.o.V_**

Just when I was about to hear what Ren was going to say to me and then Bexi came to destroy it.

'' What do you want now? '' I asked her a bit irritated; she did ruin it after all!

'' I just wanted to see if you were alright! '' She said and smiled happily.

'' Yes, I'm alright, now can you please go? '' I said. She pouted and said;

'' Why you so mean? ''

'' Because you have disturbed us two times already! '' I said and glared at her. This woman just had to come! I laid my arms around Rens neck and hid my face in his shoulder. I kissed his neck and let my breath hit his shoulder.

'' R-Rin? '' I could hear Ren ask me. I put my mouth to his ear and whispered;

'' **Save me from her** '' I hear him swallow hard and then turned to Bexi.

'' Would you be so kind and leave us for a bit? I need to borrow Rin for a bit '' Bexi looked at us, choked, but still left us. I put my head back on his shoulder and kissed his neck once more, I don't know why I do so, but it just feels right. And I think I knew what he was going to say, so it wouldn't matter if I kissed him or not. I hear him sigh in pleasure and his hot breath hits the skin on my neck and I shiver a bit.

'' Nee, Renzou, tell me one more time '' I pleaded in his ear and kissed it slightly. He looked at me, lips just millimeters apart, noses slightly touch each other and I could feel our breaths blend together.

'' _Why don't I just show you how I feel_ '' he said and then captures my lips with his own. All the feelings he had for me, I could feel them, and I could feel his love for me. We parted for air but soon once more our lips meat.

'' I want to hear you say it '' I said as our lips parted once more.

'' I love you, Rin! With all of my heart and even more '' He said and held me near. I kissed his throat, then his Adams apple and then his soft lips.

'' I love you too, Ren '' I spoke softly.

**_~.^.~.^.~.^.~_**

**_Ren's P.o.V_**

We had gone back to Rins dorm and were now lying on his bed, making out and touching each other's bodies. I stroked him over his chest, his sides and his legs. I felt every shape of his body; every curve got imprinted in my hands. He moans in to my mouth and I swallow it with eager. He suddenly pushed me of off him and then sat on my crotch; I couldn't help but to moan from the sudden contact. He lay down on my chest, kissing my neck and throat, slightly nibbling and sucking on my very, sensitive skin. I moaned loudly and felt how my manhood came to life.

'' Rin… s-stop… you're turning me on! '' I gasped.

'' Yeah, me too '' he said and rocked his hip into mine, which made us both moan in shameful pleasure. He rocked his hips into mine a few more times and was lost for all the pleasure; I dragged my fingers over his back and squeezed his butt, pressing him harder down on me.

'' R-Rin… '' I panted.

'' Ren… I'm... **I'm coming!** '' drool ran down his yaw.

'' Ah… **AHH!** '' He shouted as he came, god he looked erotic, just by his facial expiration I also came. Black dots showed up on our jeans and we panted heavily.

'' Rin… I'm sorry… '' I said and stroked my lover/boyfriends sweaty cheeks.

'' Sorry? For what? I loved it '' he said, panting and snuggling to my chest.

'' I feel like I forced you… I'm… I'm really sorry '' I kissed him.

'' Dumbass, I wanted to '' he said and smacked me on the head. I giggled a bit and hugged him close to me. We laid still for a bit, just listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats.

'' Hey Rin ''

'' Yeah? ''

'' I love you! ''

'' I love you too '' We kissed once more, closed our eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**_EmoUnicorn: Thank you so much for reading! Please Review as well *bows and smiles*_**

**_Bexi: Yeey, I was in this chapter too! * Yells happily*_**

**_EmoUnicorn: Shut up! I'm talking to my Moe Angels here! *smacks head!*_**

**_Bexi: *cries* Waaa! Rin! EmoUnicorn is a meanie!_**

**_Ren: Hands of my Rin!_**

**_EmoUnicorn and Rin: -.-'''_**


End file.
